Playing
by DoraRussel
Summary: Porque Bellatrix era assim - ela gostava de jogar.


**Playing.**

* * *

**Projeto Cigarettes and Valentines**

**Seção Blackamoor do 6V. **

* * *

Sirius bebericava sua cerveja _muggle_ lentamente, deixando a mente vagar entre memórias que um dia o deixariam louco. _Bellatrix_ – era o nome que vinha atormentando o moreno há semanas.

Sempre existiu uma grande tensão entre os primos, mas depois do casamento de Bella, Sirius começou a reparar que ela não era totalmente assim desagradável; tinha um belo corpo, uma risada salpicada de loucura, e um olhar penetrante, que não deixava transparecer o que se passava naquela mente _slytherin_.

Cada vez que se viam em uma reunião da família Black, Sirius sentia que estava entrando no jogo dela; correspondia seus olhares sem entender _realmente_ o que eles significavam, enquanto controlava seus impulsos de socar Rodolphus a cada toque dele na pele delicada de Bellatrix. Não sabia que tipo de sentimento era esse que tomava conta de si, só sabia que era perigoso, e o perigo sempre fora atrativo a Sirius Black.

Suspirando, Sirius pagou sua conta e saiu para as ruas frias da Londres _muggle_, sentindo o frio penetrar em seus ossos. O casaco preto que usava parecia não fazer nenhum efeito, pois a cada rajada de vento sentia seu corpo tremer. Pensou seriamente em aparatar direto em Largo Grimmauld, mas era raro ter momentos calmos como esse na Mansão, por isso decidiu que uma caminhada não faria mal.

Andava descontraído, sem se importar com a pouca movimentação nas ruas que passava. As pessoas pareciam fugir do frio, coisa que ele deveria estar fazendo. Em um instante tudo estava calmo, para em seguida o típico som de aparatação soar, chamando assim sua atenção. Olhou para os lados e para trás, tentando descobrir de onde o som viera, enquanto segurava firmemente sua varinha no bolso do casaco.

– Não deveria andar sozinho por aí, _priminho_... – uma gargalhada cortante fez com que Sirius voltasse a olhar para frente, encontrando Bellatrix envolta em uma sobrecassa verde-musgo, sorrindo para ele daquela forma tão insana.

– E do que eu deveria ter medo? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo jovialmente para ela. Talvez não fosse mesmo sensato andar por aí sozinho, mas quando foi mesmo que Sirius se importou com coisas como sensatez e etc.?

Bellatrix andava lentamente até Sirius, fazendo o som de suas botas quebrarem o precioso silêncio da noite. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, naquele emaranhado negro tão típico dela. Sirius percebeu que alguma coisa havia mudado nela – estava mais magra, com uma aparência fria, quase doentia. Percebeu mais não comentou, pois quando ela parou há dois passos dele, pode sentir seu perfume inebriante tomar conta do ar que os rodeava.

– De mim, por exemplo. – sorriu ela, empurrando Sirius para trás.

– O que...? – Sirius tentou elaborar uma pergunta, mas o dedo indicador de Bella pousou sobre seus lábios, calando qualquer pergunta em sua garganta.

Confiando nela, Sirius continuou a dar os passos para trás, até sentir suas costas baterem em algo sólido. Virou-se parar olhar, encontrando ali uma típica cabine telefônica _muggle_. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que se passava na mente de Bella, mas deixou que um sorriso maroto brincasse em seu rosto, enquanto entrava com ela naquela cabine apertada.

Sirius não teve tempo de falar nada, pois assim que a porta da cabine se fechou Bellatrix atacou sua boca, em um beijo esperado há muito tempo. Os lábios dela eram macios e tinham gosto de cigarro – não sabia que a prima tinha adquirido esse vício. Sentiu a língua dela invadir sua boca, numa busca desesperada por sua língua. Agarrou aquela cintura magra, puxando-a para si como desejava fazer há tempos.

O beijo só parou quando Sirius sentiu uma ligeira falta de ar.

– Bella... – murmurou ele, enquanto Bellatrix desenrolava o cachecol preto de seu pescoço, buscando avidamente aquele pedaço de carne. – O que estamos fazendo? – perguntou ele em um relâmpago de consciência, separando-se daquele corpo quente e buscando ar desesperadamente.

– Jogando. – respondeu Bellatrix, sorrindo de canto.

Sirius sabia que o que faziam não era certo, mas ao sentir as mãos dela agarrem os seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais um beijo violento, ele não pode fazer nada a não ser se entregar. Empurrou a prima até uma das paredes de vidro da cabine vermelha, prensado-a contra aquele material sólido. Sabia que seria um homem morto se Rodolphus descobrisse isso, e tal pensamento teve o poder de atear fogo na faísca que queimava dentro daquela cabine.

Por um momento, Bellatrix pensou que alguém poderia passar por ali e ver os dois, mas antes que pudesse lançar um feitiço para encobrir aquela cabine, sentiu Sirius levantar sua saia negra, alcançando a renda que cobria seu baixo ventre. Quando ele tocou naquele lugar tão íntimo, Bellatrix não teve mais cabeça para pensar em nada – entregou-se de corpo e alma, e se alguém os visse, bem... sempre haveria uma _Imperius_ pronta para ser lançada em sua boca.

Sirius separou-se por um instante dela, retirando seu casaco. Algumas gotículas de suor eram visíveis em sua tez – por mais que o frio fora daquela cabine fosse imenso, ali dentro o calor era quase palpável. Quando voltou a beijar os lábios avermelhados de Bella, sentiu as mãos dela descerem por seu corpo, estacionando na braguilha de sua calça. O toque dela naquela parte de seu corpo fez com que ele prendesse a respiração, e quando ela abriu a braguilha e desceu suas calças junto com a cueca, já não havia mais sanidade em seus atos; o mundo poderia explodir lá fora, o importante era que estavam dentro daquela cabine, consumando um ato _tão_ desejado pelos dois.

Estocou dentro dela com força, observando ela morder os lábios e fechar os olhos. Quando ela tornou a abrir seus olhos negros, sorriu ao perceber que era observada, e quando trocaram mais um beijo, Sirius pode sentir o gosto metálico do sangue dela em sua boca.

As estocadas continuaram firmes, enquanto Bellatrix arranhava as costas de Sirius com força por cima da camisa de linho, segurando-se em seguida em seus ombros, tentando de alguma forma acompanhar os movimentos já não ritmados de seus corpos.

Quando Sirius estava quase gozando, Bella começou a sussurrar obscenidades em seu ouvido, deixando-o louco. Ele estocou com força, sem se importar com o barulho que faziam ou se alguém estaria apreciando o _show_ que eles davam. Ao alcançar seu clímax, sentiu a prima estremecer em seus braços, e soube que ela também havia gozado. Não queria deixar aquele corpo tão quente, mas a letargia já tomava conta de seu corpo, e foi obrigado a se apoiar em uma das paredes da cabine vermelha.

Bellatrix sorria enquanto arruma sua saia e desamarrotava sua blusa. Parecia satisfeita, tanto que quando terminou de vestir sua sobrecasaca foi até Sirius, beijando-lhe de leve os lábios finos.

– Até a próxima, _priminho_. – e então desaparatou.

Sirius ficou sozinho naquela cabine telefônica, sentindo ainda a presença de Bellatrix naquele lugar. Ao terminar de se vestir, percebeu que ela havia deixado sua calcinha de renda no chão. Pegou aquele pedaço de pano e sorriu, sabendo que ela voltaria para buscar aquela peça tão íntima, e ele permaneceria ansiosamente esperando para poder devolver aquela renda à sua dona.


End file.
